Unemployed Guardian Angel
by Taisho Samara
Summary: Kagome is injured by Inu Yasha and Kikyo, and runs. Sesshoumaru comes along, and helps her in her time of need. Could it be that the Ice Lord of the West is showing concern for this human?ONESHOT SONGFIC! SesshomaruKagome


A/N: Um...Hi. I'm Zutara Lover, and normally, I write for Avatar the Last Airbender, but this time, I thought I'd try my hand at an Inu Yasha songfic. This is my first Inu Yasha fic, and if I'm no good, please tell me, and I'll go back and fix it if it's only constructive criticism. Please, no F-bombs in reviews, or the English meaning of _kuso._ I really find those to words offensive, but I don't mind a couple of damns. Please be nice to me. Remember, this is my first Inu Yasha fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the lyrics of this song. Everclear owns these lyrics...

**Unemployed Boyfriend**

_Hey, Peggy. It's me._

_You are never going to believe _

_what happened to me today._

Kagome ran into the forest that surrounded the freshly posted camp, or the Inu Yasha's Forest, the one that contained the Bone Eater's Well. Her tear stained cheeks were the sure sign that something horrible had happened. Not only what she crying, but she was injured in her stomach where she was hit by a sacred arrow. The only thing that kept her from losing consciousness was her own miko powers.

_Flashback:_

_I'm sitting in the unemployment office_

_Waiting on my loser of a case worker_

_In one of those nasty chairs_

"_I don't need you anymore, Kagome. Not when I have Kikyo." Inu Yasha said, coldly._

_He smirked when he saw her reaction; one of pure shock and sadness. _

_Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree, with an arrow notched in her bow. Kagome tried to run, but because Kikyo had been a priestess for years, and had experience with moving targets, she hit her mark;_ _her stomach, and soon enough, the blood loss would kill the inexperienced miko._

_End Flashback:_

Kagome, though in an immense amount of pain, continued to run through the forest, until she came to a small lake.

Kneeling at the waters murky edge, Kagome continued to cry, knowing that it wouldn't be long until she would be one of the permanent residents of the Netherworld, and it was all because of Inu Yasha and Kikyo.

_When from out of nowhere,_

_This total stranger walks right up to me_

_Sits down, then leans over and says something like,_

"_This is going to sound a little obsessive."_

Kagome heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind her. At first she thought that it was Inu Yasha, coming to finish what he started, but the demonic aura was too strong to be Inu Yasha's.

A tall figure with silver hair and a violet crescent moon on his forehead stepped out the bushes.

"Sesshoumaru..."Kagome whispered, so low that even with his unmatched hearing, it was still hard to pick up.

"Why are you crying, miko?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

_This is gonna sound a little obsessive_

_This is gonna sound a little bit strange_

_I have one thing to say_

_Before I turn and I walk away_

Kagome's voice remained soft and calm, but it was weak; the amount of blood she was losing may have played some part in that. She showed no fear when Sesshoumaru approached her, and this confused him.

"Why do you show no fear, even when I could kill you at anytime?" he asked, with still no emotion in his voice.

Kagome hung her head, but refused to let anymore tears spill out. "Death is a welcome thing for me right now." she muttered, revealing the arrow that was still lodged in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, but not enough that it was noticeable.

_This is gonna sound a little impulsive_

_This is gonna sound a little insane_

_I know you don't know me yet,_

_But you and I, we will be together someday,_

_...someday_

"What happened to your friends? Why are they not with you?"

Kagome was using all the power she had not to cry.

_Flashback: (before the arrow)_

_Kagome's eyes widened in disgust and horror, as she saw her friends dead, and her adopted son unconscious and badly injured._

'_There's still a chance to save him.' she thought. 'There's still a chance.'_

_Kagome was drained, but a surge of adrenalin rushed through her veins as she attempted a non-harmful healing power on her Shippo. If she didn't do it right, she would purify him, and he would be nothing but a pile of ashes._

_She placed her hands over Shippo's small form, and tried her hardest to preform the procedure right. If she didn't try, then there would be no hope of him living, and she couldn't live with herself if that happened._

"_Shippo." she shakily whispered, letting her tears fall freely on his bloody body._

_Kagome's hands began to glow a brilliant shade of magenta, as her purifying healing powers surrounded the young kitsune._

_At first, Kagome thought that she had killed him, but instead of Shippo glowing in the miko magenta, he glowed in a bright blue, that wasn't far off from his fox fire's color._

_The wounds on his small body began to close, and he was alright, just asleep._

_End Flashback:_

"S-Sango and M-Miroku are dead. So is K-Kirara." she cried. Now, she wasn't even trying to hold back her tears.

"Sh-Shippo is alive, but I don't know where he is. I t-told him to run." she explained, sobbing.

"Run from who?"inquired the inu youkai.

_I know...I know... _

_I sound like I'm on drugs_

_But listen to me when I say_

"I-I-Inu Yasha!" she cried, burying her head in her hands.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, and tried to control his inner demon. 'Why is a mere human having this effect on me?' it screamed. It wanted to kill the man that had hurt her.

His eyes widened once more as he saw Kagome pulling on the arrow, trying to remove it.

With his demonic speed, Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from causing any internal damage that wasn't already done.

_Ever since when I first saw you_

_Sitting on your car outside_

_You asked for a cigarette_

_I couldn't stop staring at your eyes_

At this act of 'kindness' Kagome raised her head, and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes; her dark brown entranced in his mesmerizing gold.

"Did Inu Yasha do this to you?" he asked, uttering his name as if it were a curse.

Kagome slowly nodded her head, tears still streaming down her face. "H-him and that c-clay pot." she replied sullenly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head before standing up. He would kill that bastard if it was the last thing he did. Him and that clay pot, Kikyo. He turned around, and followed Kagome's scent back to her old camp, where he hoped to find Inu Yasha.

_Ever since when I first saw you_

_Looking bored in that plastic chair_

_With all the lights of the office around you_

_Those blond streaks, they look so pretty in_

_Your black hair_

'Why am I helping that miko?' he thought to himself. '_We aren't helping her! This is just an excuse to eliminate your pathetic half-breed half-brother!'_ replied his inner demon.

He soon reached the camp, only to find it abandoned, with the exception of the four bodies there.

'Wait. Four? I thought only three of her friends were dead.'

Sesshoumaru looked back at the bodies, and indeed, there were four, only, one was standing over the others, and he couldn't have been more than two feet high.

"You." Sesshoumaru growled softly.

The little one jumped with a squeal.

"Are you the kit that traveled with the miko?" questioned the demon lord.

Shippo slowly nodded his head, fearful for his life, as well as Kagome's. His tear stained cheeks were a sign that he had been mourning over his friends' deaths, and he was scared.

_You look cool and alternative_

_With that disaffected stare_

_Yeah you want people to think_

_That you just don't care_

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga, and pulled it out of its sheath, making a nice smooth noise. He saw the servants of the Netherworld crawling over the two mortal's bodies, as well as the neko youkai. He sliced through them like a knife would do through hot butter, and he saw the bodies of the deceased begin to stir. At once, each persons' eyes snapped open, and everyone gave a sharp intake of breath, all except for Sesshoumaru, who turned his gaze on the petrified kit.

The lord of the west continued to stare at the kitsune, who only stared back in fear.

Finally, Shippo spoke up, though his fear was obvious through his stuttering. "S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama, w-where is m-my okaa-san?"

Miroku sat up, and looked at the ice lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama, did you revive us?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Said demon nodded his head slightly, which told Miroku that he did in fact save their lives.

Miroku bowed to show his thanks, and Sango and Kirara did the same. "Thank you." he said, rising from his bow. Kirara gave a small purr as a sign that she also agreed with Miroku, but Sango was silent.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked, concerned of for the well-being of her friend.

Sesshoumaru only continued to stare at them. After about a minute, he answered. "Come with me." he said, extending his hand to the kit.

Shippo was hesitant, but he accepted; if it meant that he'd see Kagome again, then he'd go. Sesshoumaru held the young kit in his arms and sped off back to where he found Kagome.

She was in the same spot where he had first found her; sitting at the edge of the pond, except this time, she looked weaker, and a puddle of blood began to form next to the miko. Her uniform was stained red, and the arrow was still imbedded in her stomach. Her tears had stopped; she had cried them all out, and her skin was becoming pale from the blood loss.

"Miko." roused Sesshoumaru, hoping to get the young girl's attention.

She looked at the demon lord, with all hope lost from her eyes. She knew she was going to die, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Her energy was drained, and blood continued to pour out of her wound, though it would've gone faster if the arrow wasn't still stuck in her body. Then, she saw Shippo leap out of Sesshoumaru's arm, and her eyes had shown new hope.

_Hey you can be with me_

'_Cause I just might be the one_

_Who will treat you like you're perfect_

_Who will always make you come_

The young kitsune youkai leapt into his adopted mother's arms, and hugged her as if she would disappear the moment he let go.

The miko hugged him back and cried tears of joy at the sight of the little kit being alive.

"Okaa-san! Miroku and Sango-chan and Kirara are alive! Sesshoumaru-sama revived them!" he cried into her chest.

As he said the words, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stepped into the clearing, out of breath, but very much alive. They were aghast when they saw the arrow sticking out of their friend's stomach, and her wound was getting worse. Infection began to enclose the wound, and if left unchecked, Kagome would fall deathly ill.

"Kagome-chan!" the two humans yelled, quickly approaching their friend.

_You can be with me_

_I will always let you win_

_I will never be like those other guys_

_I will never be your_

_Unemployed boyfriend_

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk escape from his detached mask, before turning on his heel, and heading into the forest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for reviving my friends." weakly thanked Kagome.

Without turning around, Sesshoumaru replied, "Your thanks is unnecessary, miko."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I really mean it. If I would have lost them, I'd be still waiting for my death to come. Now," she began to sob, "I don't want to die! Not when my friends are still here, and Inu Yasha still runs loose."

Sesshoumaru looked back to see the miko tightly hugging her son, which also sped up the arrow's journey into her stomach.

"Miko. If you wish to live, release the kit, and come with me." stated the silver haired demon.

_Can you believe he said that to me?_

_To me of all people._

_I can't even remember the last time a guy_

_Took me out on a date and actually paid for it!_

Kagome looked up to meet the gaze of the lord once again. Slowly, she nodded her head, and attempted to stand up, but running through the forest while she was losing blood drained her energy almost entirely.

Miroku and Sango helped her to her feet, and Kagome was surprised at Miroku's behavior; he wasn't doing anything perverted. But, then again, he knows when there's a time for something, and when there's not.

Sesshoumaru looked at the humans with mild interest. For some reason, hearing that Inu Yasha had brought harm to the miko had infuriated him! 'Why am I feeling this way towards that human girl? I'm helping her! Why? I never would've considered it before!' he thought bitterly.

He strode over to the wounded girl, and picked her up bridal style, rushing off into the forest. He was careful to mind her wound, but along the way, he would occasionally feel her flinch in pain, and sweat now lined her brow. Along the way, Kagome had fainted from exhaustion and blood loss.

'She's strong if she's lasted this long.' he thought to himself.

_This is gonna sound a little bit out there_

_This is gonna sound a little insane_

_But I keep having the same dream_

_That you will be the mother _

_Of my children, someday_

_...someday_

They began to come upon the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshoumaru looked down into its depth, and saw nothing but the bones of deceased demons. Knowing of no other option, Sesshoumaru jumped down into the well, and as soon as he thought he was going to land on solid ground, he became immersed in a purplish light.

A warm feeling entered his body, and Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, as he didn't expect this plan to work.

Kagome softly smiled at the inu youkai's success, and returned to her state of unconsciousness, where she felt no pain, but was lost in a vast darkness.

Sesshoumaru leapt out of the well as soon as he touched solid ground again. He noticed that the moonlit sky was not visible, and a roof had been built over the Bone Eater's Well. He quickly opened the sliding door, and was met by a cornucopia of different sights, sounds, and smells, most of which weren't very pleasant.

He caught sight of the Higurashi household, and banged on the front door, infuriated with why it wouldn't open for him. Within a few seconds, Kagome's mother, Hato, opened the door with curious eyes, wondering who would be banging on the door at this time of night. She was in her night clothes, and looked at the demon in front of her, who just so happened to be holding her injured daughter in his hands.

"Who are you?", she asked, "And what have you done to my daughter?"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to slap the woman who had clearly no respect for him. Instead, he was interrupted by a young boy, no older than 13, who was rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"Sis!" cried Souta. "What did you do to her!" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. "Listen, boy, I've done nothing to her! If anyone should be blamed, it's my worthless half-brother, Inu Yasha!"

Souta and Hato gasped. "No!" cried Hato. "It can't be true! He loved her, and protected my son with his life!"

_I heard you sleep with that obnoxious guy_

_I know he is in that famous band_

_You look so sad when you are with him_

_Yes, I've never seen him reach to hold your hand_

He growled once again for the woman's insolence. "If we don't take her to your local healers, then there's no chance in her survival. Your healers are more advanced here, are they not? Take me to them, and she may live."

Hato and Souta were about in tears, but they agreed to what Sesshoumaru was saying. "Come with me then." stated Hato, in the calmest voice that she could muster.

She led Sesshoumaru to the car. At first he was hesitant to enter the vehicle, and when he was in and it started, he was reluctant to even entering it. Kagome's grandfather was peacefully sleeping in his room, unaware of what was happening to his granddaughter.

Luckily, the hospital was only 10 minutes away, but that didn't stop the youkai from fidgeting in his seat, while Kagome laid in his possessive grasp.

The quartet entered the waiting room as quickly as possible. Sesshoumaru got many strange looks from many people because of his outfit, but they all looked away as he glared at them.

The nurse sitting at the front desk looked up from her stack of papers, and looked the four people over with a bored expression on her face. It quickly changed from a look of boredom to a look of terror and concern, as she saw Kagome's condition, and she hurriedly called a team of doctors to the waiting room.

They tried to take Kagome out of Sesshoumaru's protective grip, but the ceased the efforts when he refused to give her up. He only let them take her when they said that he could come into the emergency room to keep an eye on her.

They team briskly walked to the surgical ward, where Kagome was to be treated. The amount of blood she had lost already played a big factor in their worries, but there was still a chance. Gently grabbing the needed tools off of the tray, the doctors began to cut away at the flesh surrounding the arrow. There was no need for the anesthetic because she was already asleep, and there was no time to apply it.

Sesshoumaru managed to remain silent during the entire surgery. The whole process took about three hours to complete, but he just stood there watching over her like a guardian angel.

In the meantime, Kagome was having a memory dream, about how she found Inu Yasha and Kikyo kissing under the sacred tree.

_Yeah you can be with me_

_Yes I will treat you like a queen_

_I will go to all those chick flick movies_

_That I really don't want to see_

_Kagome's Dream: (More specifically, nightmare)_

_Kagome was returning from her bath in the hot springs. She had finished early, so she wasn't going to be expected by her friends anytime soon. _

_She walked through the thickets and bushes in her usual uniform, and the only sign that she had bathed was her wet hair. _

_Just as she was about to walk into the camp, Kagome heard voices, coming from behing a nearby tree. _

_It was Inu Yasha and Kikyo, and she went by undetected because her bath washed away most of her scent._

_By the time that Kagome had arrived, the two had stopped talking, and they were quickly approaching each other. Their lips connected, and they stood there, kissing, and enjoying the others presence. _

_At the sight, Kagome began to cry, and Inu Yasha caught sent of the salt, ending the kiss, and giving away Kagome's position. _

_Inu Yasha smirked. "That's right, Kagome. I don't need you anymore. Not when I have Kikyo."_

_End Dream:_

_You can be with me_

_No I will never let you down_

_I will never make out with your girlfriend_

_When I know you're not around_

Kagome woke up from her dream in a hospital bed, and her stomach hurting, making her flinch. Looking around, she caught sight of Sesshoumaru, who was still watching over her from his spot against the wall.

"How did I get here?" she asked weakly.

"You were near death when I brought you through the well. Your mother was frantic when she saw me, but she transported us here in a noisy contraption. You had just enough blood to keep you alive when they finished their surgery, so that's why you are still among the living." he replied, with his usual monotone.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Kagome.

Said lord inclined his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"Thank you." she said, before drifting back into unconsciousness after hitting her head on her soft pillow.

_You can be with me_

_Yeah, 'cause I just might be the one_

_Who'll treat you like you're special_

_I will always make you come_

_You can be with me_

_I will always let you win_

_I will never be like those other guys_

_I will never be like those other guys! _

_I will never be your unemployed boyfriend._

Sesshoumaru walked over to her bed and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

_Can you believe this? _

_I mean, can this be for real_?

_Then he takes my hand, _

_Writes down his number, _

_And just walks away_

"You're welcome...Kagome."

_I mean, wow, but you know,_

_The weird thing is, he's actually kind of cute_

_In a really intense way_

_Kind of like Perry Farrell, you know_

_Intense, but sensitive_

In her sleep, Kagome quitely muttered, "Thank you, Guardian Angel."

_Anyway, I told my bitchy sister about it_

_But she just laughed at me_

_I told her I'm really excited about this_

_That I have a really good feeling about this guy_

_I told her, "This could be the guy."_

**Fin**

A/N: so? What did you think? Please review! This is my first Inu Yasha story! Anyway, bu bye!


End file.
